The present invention relates in general to carrying bags, and will be illustrated in the context of a removable insert for carrying and organizing personal articles.
An ongoing challenge in our modern xe2x80x9con the goxe2x80x9d society is organizing one""s personal articles. This is especially true in the case of organizing articles that are placed in carrying bags. Consider for instance the multitude of personal articles that are typically carried in a woman""s purse. It is not unusual for any given woman to have a dozen or more discrete personal articles placed in a purse. Unfortunately, most purses are little more than unorganized xe2x80x9cblack holesxe2x80x9d in which the articles are thrown helter-skelter, making the task of locating an article a time consuming and often frustrating affair. Moreover, in situations where one needs to change carrying bags, the personal articles must be individually transferred between bags. The present invention offers a novel and unique solution to organize articles in carrying bags. While a variety of organizational products are available none do so in the same manner as or offer the benefits of the present invention.
One example of the invention is a removable insert for a carrying bag. A first portion has a top, a bottom and side walls, with one or more vertical pockets between the side walls that are open at the top and closed at the bottom. A second portion has a top, a bottom and side walls, with one or more vertical pockets between the side walls that are open at the top and closed at the bottom. The second portion is adjacent the first portion, the bottoms of the first and second portions are aligned, and the side walls of the second portion are lower than the side walls of the first portion. An attachment mechanism, such as a zipper, connects the first and second portions and is configured to selectively attach and detach the first and second portions.
In another example, a removable insert for carrying bags holds and organizes personal articles. A first insert module comprises a closed base, an open top, side walls and one or more pocket walls extending between the side walls. The pocket walls and side walls of the first insert module define two or more vertical pockets, and the side walls are sufficiently stiff to bias the pockets open at the top. A second insert module is separable from the first insert module. The second insert module comprises a closed base, an open top, side walls and one or more pocket walls extending between the side walls. The pocket walls and side walls of the second insert module define two or more vertical pockets, the side walls being sufficiently stiff to bias the pockets open at the top and the side walls being shorter in height than the side walls of the first insert module. An attachment mechanism selectively attaches and detaches the first and second insert modules to one another, wherein when attached the first and second insert modules are adjacent one another and the bases of the first and second insert modules are coplanar.
In yet another example, a removable insert holds and organizes personal articles in carrying bags. A first insert module comprises a closed base, an open top, stiff side walls, and means for defining a plurality of pockets within the side walls. A second insert module is separable from and shorter than the first insert module. The second insert module comprises a closed base, an open top, stiff side walls, and means for defining a plurality of pockets within the side walls. A means selectively attaches and detaches the first and second insert modules to one another.
Still other examples, features, aspects, embodiments, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description, which is by way of illustration, one of the best modes contemplated for carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other different and obvious aspects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions should be regarded as illustrative in nature and not restrictive.